The Gundam With A Golden Gun
by WanderingCujo
Summary: After Colony 203, a rebuilt Earth Sphere and Neo-Oz factions are duking it out in space. When the battle heads to Earth, Corey McAllen, an engineer at a top R&D firm, enters the fray, but what part will he play? And where are the G-Boys?
1. Default Chapter

The Gundam with the Golden Gun  
  
Disclosure: I do not own any of these things, Gundam or the Golden Gun. They are copyrighted to their respective companies.  
  
Prelude: Everyone loves a good James Bond movie, don't they? Hey. I have like no. good ideas. Whatever. Yeah it sucks right.  
  
  
  
After Colony 203, war has once again broken out between Neo-OZ and the rebuilt Earth Sphere. Mobile suits are no longer the core of battle. The factions have created larger, more destructive things than mobile suits. They have the power to easily take down mobile suits that posed a serious threat to peace in AC 196. These "demon" suits are no longer humanoid, but more obscure, stout figures armed to the teeth with all sorts of weapons imaginable. The Earth Sphere had limited use of them, and primarily used enhanced Serpents from Mariemaia's attack on Earth. Neo-Oz has a large supply of mass-produced "demon suits", but their weapons are as effective as they had been against the Gundams. Neo-Oz has a wildcard. a weapons developer has designed a super-weapon, and it's their goal to steal it and use it. Can our hero save his creation? Or will the fate of the entire human population rest in the fate of this deadly implement of war?!  
  
  
  
Buzzz!!!  
  
"Mmmmfffkk ittttt!!"  
  
"Dear, wake up, it's time to get ready for work!"  
  
"Grmmm. ok. mmm," Corey McAllen, a respected engineer at Region Electronics and Development, replied to his wife that fateful morning.  
  
"I'll make pancakes," Sarah McAllen said in her sexiest voice.  
  
"Oho. well, then I might just get up," Corey mumbled as he struggled out of the bed. He lazily dragged himself over to his dress drawer and pulled out his Region E&D coveralls, slowly fit them over his rugged body, and trotted down to the kitchen, where his wife was busying herself at the counter. He walked over to the quaint little coffee maker he had gotten as a thirty fifth birthday from his parents. From the pot, he poured himself a cup, then added a spoonful of sugar, then sat down and looked at the front page of the paper.  
  
"Sleep well dear?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah, like a brick, and look at this headline, Earth Sphere Carrier Deviate destroyed. I wonder what that's all about."  
  
"Probably another conflict with the Neo-OZ forces dear, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah. but it was in orbit just over us. Maybe the Oz forces will finally get a toehold on Earth," Mr. McAllen said, just as there was a large explosion originating at the Region E&D plant. "Oh my god hun, what the hell was that?"  
  
"Sounded like it came from the plant! You better go check it out!" Corey dashed out the door, and saw billows of dark smoke and smaller secondary explosions coming from down the road.  
  
"OH SHIT!" he exclaimed as he dashed to his three year old Toyota Supra, and sped off toward the plant, or what was left of it.  
  
Chp2  
  
When he arrived at the factory, it looked like it had been hit by many sequential tornadoes, then burnt like a forgotten batch of cookies. In his Supra he accelerated to the Weapons R&D center, where he was the top engineer, that's why he was so well respected among his peers. It was virtually intact, but there was a giant hole reaching into the prototype weapon storage shed.  
  
"Oh my god. It was the Oz forces! I can tell! They took some of our weaponry!" he burst out, then ran into the administrators' office to see what he could do to help.  
  
"Sorry Corey, but the emergency crews have everything under control, it seems there were very few casualties, just the night watch getting off their shift. The fires are under control and an Earth Sphere Mobile Suit team and their carrier are headed here to step up security," Weapons R&D Manager, Rod Andersen stated. Andersen was Corey's boss, and Andersen's boss was the plant CEO.  
  
"What happened to the storage warehouse?"  
  
"It seems an Oz suit stole our newest prototype weapon, the one YOU were working on."  
  
"Not the Particle Projection Cannon system, right?" Corey asked nervously.  
  
"No, not that. They took the HEHV Rifle system. The one that could easily level an entire space fortress, more or less the size of Libra. That's what was stolen," Andersen said.  
  
"No one is supposed to know that here though! That's a covert operation!"  
  
"Obviously we have a spy within Region, and he's probably pretty high up, maybe on the company's management council. But we'll find out."  
  
"Oh crap. I bet those Earth Sphere troops coming are going to be scared that this super-weapon is missing and predicted in Oz hands. Almost as much as when those Gundams' attacked us. Those caused so much injury and death."  
  
"Yes Corey, I received a report that since the entire R&D facility was damaged, and would need a whole year to repair and rebuild all equipment and the buildings, we're going to transfer your team to the Earth Sphere Assault Carrier Providence. They're going to be arriving in three days with a lance of newly developed humanoid type Mobile Suits."  
  
"But I have an ongoing project! It's the advanced version of the HEHV, but we're still working on getting it built for testing. All the plans are written, and we can get all the parts in two days. But it's going to cost a decent sum. Would it be possible for us to assemble and test it on the Providence?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have the resources, even after all the clean up and repairs, we should have enough money to have a handful of projects going. I'll allocate a budget for you."  
  
"Thank you sir. I can get maybe forty percent of the parts at Maxwell's Junkyard for almost nothing; the rest are technically advanced and need to be special-ordered. But we can order them rush-delivery, I did that for our Particle-Enhance shield system, when our dioxide-particle generator shorted out and caused some serious spark showers, that's when you actually gave us deadlines."  
  
"Yeah, those were the days, but now, once again, we're at war with a power enemy."  
  
And as Andersen said those last words, another horrific explosion rocked the room, and McAllen was sure it was from just down the street. He bolted to the window and saw a bright flash and was knocked from the window with countless scratches from the breaking window.  
  
"Oh Christ sir!" Corey burst out. He scrambled back to his feet and saw a low-slung Catacomb type Oz Mobile Suit dashed by, torso angled at 180 degrees so it could fire backwards. It fired its 90mm machine gun at an unknown target, then ran off, right through the residential district where he lived. A patter of bullets rained down into the suburb, damaging many houses. "Oh no! Sarah!" he shouted. "God damn those Oz bastards bringing their war to Earth!" and with those words he ran out the door to the mobile suit bay, where the company kept their outdated Taurus Mobile Suits, modified for ground usage, that they used for testing. He piloted one for testing, and once they had a successful project, they installed it on a Taurus and tested it. So his was this tall pointed Mobile Suit with camouflage paint and a large electron accelerator on the left arm, and then a double barreled laser shotgun strapped to the bottom of the right arm. He arrived at the bay to see three of the test-bed suits flaming and in ruin. He looked over to his, and saw it was in nearly perfect condition. "What luck!" he blurted out to himself as he ran toward his old and slightly dusty Taurus. Climbing up the ladder to the cockpit, a badly damaged Crusader type Earth Sphere mobile suit slammed through the opposite wall, wrecking another Taurus and giving Corey the only chance he had of stopping these Oz pigs. He fumbled for the electronic cardkey that unlocked and ignited the suits cold fusion generators, and found it in his back pocket. Then he completed his brief pre-combat checklist, "Generators running at 57% and climbing; All weapons and hatches secured and ready for combat; All hydraulics green; Moving out!" And with those final words he exited the concrete and steel hanger and changed the fate of the Earth and the outlying colonies forever.  
  
  
  
Please R&R, Yeah, it may suck, sorry, but I'm such a lousy writer. 


	2. Episode 2

Yeah yeah, if you hate it so far, it only gets cheesier; it reminds me of the 0083 or the Mobile Suit Gundam story line. Explain it to the judge folks. and so, no, it's not Bond. But it does have a super-weapon etched into the print.  
  
  
  
Episode 2  
  
  
  
Neo-Oz pilot Rafael Zabi, a new recruit who his instructors at the Oz facility dubbed "British Camp", look at the hole the Crusader Earth Sphere suit had just made in that large concrete structure. Zabi fired a burst of 90mm shells from the machine gun mounted on his Catacomb's left arm, showering the Crusader with sparks.  
  
"Why the hell did we have to come down to Earth and steal that god damn weapon system now? It's a real pain that the Earth Sphere monkeys are here," he mumbled to himself, "and since they're here, I might as well." He never finished his sentence. A bright flash of light exited from the giant hole, searing the armor plates off the entire right torso, arm and leg of his Catacomb. "Argh, what the hell was that?!" He looked into the gaping hole then fired a 120mm cannon shell from the cannon mounted on his left side. Before he could do anything else, a second flash engulfed the cockpit and destroyed the Catacomb.  
  
  
  
Corey McAllen rose out of the hole in his damaged Taurus. "Cracker! That guy has good aim! I think he ripped my entire laser shotgun off. I feel sorry that I had to kill him, but he brought death to my home. speaking of home, oh my god, Sarah!" He superimposed the Taurus and climbed down. Looking about, he saw the hatch of the Crusader propped open a smidgen. Thinking it meant the pilot was alive, he ran over to the cockpit door and peered inside. "Holy shit." McAllen mumbled as he turned away and nearly puked. No need to go into details here. He began walking back to the parking lot, where his Supra was parked, and was still in one piece. He dug in his pocket for the keys, found them, then got in. He sat at the drivers' side for a minute, and then started the car. He backed out and drove home. Or what was left of his home. He pulled up in front of a large pile of burning rubble, which used to be his house.  
  
"Oh. my. SAAARRRRAAAAH!!!!!" Corey yelled out as he dashed up the burnt lawn to what was left of the front door. He found Sarah lying face down on the carpet in the front hallway. There was a pool of blood around where she lay, and it looked like she was not breathing. He slowly walked over, turned her over and kissed her on the forehead, then let her go. Corey McAllen was not one who forgave easily, as the Oz bastards would soon find out. He went upstairs to gather what personal belongs he could, grabbed all of his valuables, and grabbed a notepad.  
  
  
  
'To whom it may concern,'  
  
'Farewell to those who knew us, farewell to those who cared, farewell to those who were there, farewell to my home and country, farewell.  
  
'From,' 'Corey McAllen'  
  
'Region Electronics and Development' 'Weapons Engineer'  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
